


Venomous Heart

by Jezzi



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Sorry, Inner torment, It Gets Better?, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past abuse, No Rhyming Scheme, Personification of Death, Poetry, Sorry again, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, contemplation of death, dark poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzi/pseuds/Jezzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More dark poetry- mentions of death, afterlife, suicidal thoughts, and past abuse... If you are sensitive to these or anything of a similar nature, it might be better to avoid this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous Heart

What is weakness, and what is strength?

Why is it something can be victory for one

And the downfall of another?

This dance on the edge of the sword has no appeal

But the edge itself is another matter

 

I am only a little puppet, pulled by my heartstrings;

Too naive for this world...too fearful of the next

The strings have been growing ever tighter

Their embrace at once soothingly painful and achingly familiar

But what if they were to slacken?

 

Would _freedom_ await me? _Joy_ beyond measure?

Nothing to stop me from floating _blissfully_

Or would it be the ravenous **dark** ;

**Hungry** and **feral** , awaiting with sweet words

To tempt me to the point of no return

 

Both answers, it seems, are incorrect;

For surreal ecstasy and slavering shadow

Are only ideals- personifications of the true _**Horror**_

In truth, the answer would be

**_ The betrayal of my own heart _ **

 

Such revelations should be horrific

Yet, too often is it calling to me

I am no fool; I know better than to listen to this **_Siren_**

But that does not mean

I can not enjoy the song

 

The shining light of hope, once so bright in my eyes

Has been dimmed, over and over, by true monsters

Were they pining for it, or possessed by jealousy?

In the end, it matters not

For that light is drowning in the darkness of my soul

 

Perhaps one day, it will shine brilliantly once again;

Free from the pain I have endured from others

I wish it true- for neither sleep nor death will free me

Knowing this, I will proudly bear

 

This most _**Venomous Heart**_

 

 

 

_** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi again! This is noticeably darker material than The Black Cat Lies, but that poem is actually a lot lighter than my usual- That being said, this poem follows how I have usually written them, with four lines aligned left and one aligned center and no rhyming scheme to be found.
> 
> Thank you to those who liked my previous poem- without your support on there, I would not have had the confidence boost to post this and it would have, like all my previous works, sat off to the side in a notebook until I forgot it and allowed it to be lost as well.
> 
> Another thing of note is that such positivity has been helping me to crawl out of the depressive slump I've been in for ages so, once again, thank you everyone! <3


End file.
